


焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗(4)

by cyyyyy1014



Series: 焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗 [4]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 何焉悦色-freedom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyyyyy1014/pseuds/cyyyyy1014
Summary: 短篇(淡味)  娱乐圈  伪现背 【BL】影帝嘉×鲜肉洛茶庄少主焉栩嘉×萧山阔少徐一宁几句话的ooc  勿上升
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/何洛洛
Series: 焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021405
Kudos: 1





	焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗(4)

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇(淡味) 娱乐圈 伪现背 【BL】  
> 影帝嘉×鲜肉洛  
> 茶庄少主焉栩嘉×萧山阔少徐一宁  
> 几句话的ooc 勿上升

chapter 4

清晨的第一缕阳光悄悄爬到鹅绒质的地毯上。

焉栩嘉是被手机的震动声吵醒的。

年轻英俊的男人微微皱了下眉，睁开了双眼。刚刚清醒还有点迷糊，让他看上去少了几分高冷，添了丝许可爱。

焉栩嘉的目光聚焦后看到的第一眼，是他家的漂亮小孩。焉栩嘉的眼神不由自主地柔和下来；小孩睡得很熟，震动声没有把他吵醒，微张着嘴呼吸，被他吻得红肿的粉唇此时依旧没有好的彻底，昭示着这位漂亮小孩已经有主。何洛洛昨天被他翻来覆去地做了好几回，哭到嗓子都有些沙哑，等到完全结束被他抱去卫生间清洗的时候，已经累的一根手指都抬不起来了，疲惫到在浴缸内就睡了过去；让当时的焉栩嘉心疼愧疚的不行。 

焉栩嘉转过头，轻轻翻动身子，避免吵醒何洛洛，伸手去拿手机。奈何小孩把他的左手抓的很紧，焉栩嘉动作颇为困难的将床头柜上的手机与耳机一并拿下，迅速插上耳机，解锁手机密码，按了接听。

手机屏幕上跳出一个穿着家居服，坐在华丽沙发上的妇女。

“妈，怎么突然打视频?”焉栩嘉有些慌乱，一夜激情后，他连睡衣都还没来得及穿，自己上半身还好，没什么印记，可何洛洛就睡在他旁边，身上全是自己留下的吻痕，一个晚上过后草莓印更明显了。要是让爸妈发现自己已经恋爱了，甚至还把omaga给完全标记了，何洛洛估计得气死。其实也没啥不能说的，只是两人还挺享受这样偷偷摸摸只在队内公开的关系，打算等明年的演唱会结束再一起通知父母。

“你明天就该上飞机了吧？妈就是来催催你，别又磨磨蹭蹭的不肯回家。”焉母警告自己的孩子，自家儿子也不知道怎么回事，难道是上海有什么很好玩的地方吗？这两年连家都不想回了。

焉栩嘉正在努力地挣脱何洛洛的手，既要不吵醒何洛洛，又要不被母亲发觉，一心二用，听到这话也只是含糊地点了下头。

“你刚刚起床吗？我看你好像还没穿衣服？”焉母有些疑惑，现在时间不算早了，即使这几天焉栩嘉他们休假，可这么多年练习早就形成了难以抹去的生物钟，这个时间点还赖在床上确实想不通。

“对，我要赶紧去穿衣服了，估计磊哥他们待会就过来串门了，我先挂了哈妈！”焉栩嘉连忙提出要求，再打下去可太危险了，他有预感何洛洛要醒了。至于磊哥，呃，在他找硕哥要房卡后，所有人肯定都知道他要干嘛了，赵磊才不会过来看他们撒狗粮，自讨没趣呢。

焉栩嘉不等母亲回答就想挂掉视频通话，可他的手顿在了那里，他突然感觉肚子上传来点点凉意，低下头朝被子里看去。

原本平坦盖在自己腹部的被子此时鼓鼓囊囊的突起来了一小块，带着冷意的空气朝被子里争先恐后地钻进去。焉栩嘉能感觉到在自己腰部乱抓的小手，紧接着，被子又是一阵骚动，一颗毛茸茸的小脑袋摇摇晃晃地从厚厚的被子里露出来。

在视频另一边的焉母能感觉到儿子迫切地想关掉视频电话，还没来得及制止，就见自家儿子的动作顿在了那里，焉妈妈感到奇怪，开口准备问发生了什么，就听见一声软糯的，还带着点鼻音的问话。

“嘉嘉？你在干什么？唔……好困呐……”

电话这一头的焉母清晰的听见了这声不属于焉栩嘉的声音，直接楞在了那里，偏过头看向就坐在一旁看报纸的丈夫。焉父抿了抿嘴，放下报纸，也认真起来。

倒是一旁边做作业边听哥哥与母亲对话的焉晟嘉吓了一跳，差点叫出声，被焉母紧张地捂住了嘴。

焉栩嘉被这句话弄得脑海一片空白，慌慌张张地想挂掉电话，可何洛洛在他身上到处点火，慢慢的往上爬到了他肩膀的位置，焉栩嘉为了防止他从自己身上掉下去，只好先晾着自己的父母，伸出手轻搂小孩的腰，护着他。

于是焉父焉母就看见一头乱糟糟的黑色头发从手机底部歪歪扭扭地移至焉栩嘉的肩膀，在焉栩嘉脖颈处乱蹭。

焉栩嘉将手机盖过去，拔掉耳机，扔到了床上，伸出双手，连人带被将何洛洛撸到了自己怀里。

电话这边的焉父焉母只看见屏幕一阵晃动，最后直接黑屏。焉母开口想叫一下试试看焉栩嘉在不在，就被一旁的丈夫制止了。焉父指着手机上还亮着的通话键，轻声说道：“栩嘉只把耳机拔了，忘记挂断电话了！”

焉母安静下来，将手机声音调到最大，果然，电话另一边传来两人的谈话，甚至因为焉栩嘉把耳机摘了后而更清晰了。

“醒了？”焉栩嘉侧过头，亲了亲何洛洛额头上的碎发。

“嗯唔……”刚刚起床的小孩粘人的很，把自己窝在被子里，靠在焉栩嘉的胸膛上。

“嘉嘉，我腰好痛，呜呜~”小孩亮晶晶的眼睛里透露出委屈，“都怪你，呜呜~”

认真听两人对话的焉父焉母在电话一边不约而同地想到了什么，下一秒，两人的猜想就被证实。

“都怪你！我昨天都说了不要了~呜呜~你自己不清楚自己的尺寸嘛……我现在全身都好痛呜呜…”明明是责怪的话，从何洛洛的口中说出来后却像是在撒娇，或者说，何洛洛根本就是在撒娇。

“好好好，我的错，我下次轻点，帮你揉揉，嗯？”焉栩嘉的声音满是快要溢出来的温柔，薄唇虚贴在何洛洛小巧的耳朵旁，将手摸进被子里，温热的大手熟练地揉着小孩的腰。将头埋在何洛洛娇嫩的脖颈处，轻嗅小孩好闻的体香，牙齿磨着一点软肉。

何洛洛全身光裸，被焉栩嘉包在了被子里，只露出一点点的头。焉栩嘉的双手揉着何洛洛的腰，本身男人早上的需求就旺盛，焉栩嘉是努力告诫自己昨天晚上已经要的太过了才能忍住不欺负何洛洛的思想，可偏偏何洛洛闲不住自己，在他怀里扭来扭去，到处乱蹭，被子也总是被他弄掉，春光若隐若现的。

在第不知道多少次的何洛洛又蹭到了自己的某个部位时，焉栩嘉忍无可忍地掐了一把他的腰，警告他：“徐一宁！你再乱动我可不保证会做出什么事来！”

何洛洛僵住了一会，然后便感觉自己腰上一阵疼痛，想也不用想就知道是焉栩嘉弄疼的他，嘴巴一瘪，软糯的声音带了点恃宠而骄：“还不是怪你！你要是昨天克制一点我会难受吗？”说罢，还从被子里艰难地抽出一只手，“你自己看，都是你留下的草莓印，每次都说下次轻点，可上了床一点都不温柔，我都哭成那样了你也不知道停下。”何洛洛越想越委屈，口不择言，“你讨厌死了呜呜~还凶我~我再也不跟你做了呜呜~我要离家出…唔……”

何洛洛前面说的话焉栩嘉都能接受：没办法，自己对何洛洛向来没有自制力，上了床后根本不能控制自己。只是没想到这小没良心的说到后面什么都说得出口，竟然连离开他都敢提，气的焉栩嘉直接堵上了这叭叭叭个不停，惹他生气的小嘴。

“唔……嘉嘉唔……”

焉父焉母原本还疑惑怎么突然安静了，然后就听见了难以描述的声音，感到一丝尴尬，对视一眼，在对方眼中看到了相同的意思。

焉栩嘉撬开何洛洛的牙关，将散发着甜气的小舌裹进自己的舌头中，不知魇足地允吸着，何洛洛被吓了一跳，微冷的舌滑入自己口中，他下意识地想将舌头收回来，但可怜的小舌被焉栩嘉所纠缠，无法逃走。焉栩嘉白皙修长的手缓缓抚上何洛洛的下巴，手指钩住，将其抬起。

“还敢不敢乱讲话？嗯？”焉栩嘉稍微停了一下，在说完话后又狠狠地亲了上去。

“唔……我没有……不敢了……唔…”何洛洛的小舌被焉栩嘉挑弄着，只能从喉咙里模糊地发出几个音。

带着浓厚占有欲的吻渐渐变得温和，摩擦着柔软，仿佛在对待一件稀世珍宝。

一吻毕，焉栩嘉擦去何洛洛眼角零星的泪水，亲昵地将脸贴上何洛洛的脸，安抚怀中的小孩。

何洛洛的眼睛逐渐恢复清明，红着脸，转头瞪向焉栩嘉，结结巴巴地开口：“你…你干嘛啦……还敢…还敢亲！”说着，还想从焉栩嘉的怀中逃跑，被焉栩嘉死死地按在了怀里。何洛洛害羞的时候，脸会红，眼睛也会红，活像一只小兔子。

焉栩嘉慢悠悠的说：“谁叫你说话不经过脑子？什么话都往外冒，胆子大了？”

“我这不是被你气的嘛……”何洛洛被焉栩嘉一句话弄得有些心虚，声音逐渐变小。 

看着怀中小孩有些不服却又无话可说的脸，焉栩嘉没忍住，盯着他笑了出来。

这下何洛洛真的炸毛了：“你！你还笑！不跟你好了！”无法从焉栩嘉的怀中逃出来，只好扭过头不看焉栩嘉，脑袋上的呆毛都翘起来了一点。

“没笑没笑，你太可爱了。”焉栩嘉把头靠在小孩的肩膀上，抬起手在面前的小脑袋上揉了揉，顺便把呆毛给压下去，好声好气地哄傲娇的小孩。真的是，何洛洛明明还比他大几个月，怎么这么幼稚。

赵磊曾经说过，何洛洛和焉栩嘉属于一个不停作，一个死命宠的标本。何洛洛混在娱乐圈中，怎么可能真的单纯，可焉栩嘉就硬生生地用自己的实力把何洛洛宠成了一个孩子，在焉栩嘉面前，何洛洛怎么闹都无所谓，因为焉栩嘉一定会由着他，处理他留下的所有麻烦。

而在电话这一边的焉父焉母，内心的震惊难以言喻，自家儿子在成年后便不那么粘自己，独自离家在娱乐圈闯荡，年纪轻轻就拿到了影帝，在圈中有了一定的地位，除了很熟的人，对其他人的态度一律都是淡淡的。原本以为儿子偏高冷的性格是对所有人的，现在才知道，焉栩嘉只是在遇见何洛洛后，把自己的满腔温柔全给了他，旁人无法引起他分毫的注意，即使是自己的家人。

TBC.


End file.
